Happy Birthday James!
by Lambdadelta of the Absolute
Summary: James celebrates his birthday on a date with his girlfriend Tori. Tons of Jatoria fluff and James fanservice!


Ring! Ring! Ring!

James Diamond woke up with a start. It was 9.00 am, and his birthday! James was wondering what the everybody had got him, but now he was still feeling a little groggy. He headed to the bathroom, locked the door behind him, turned on the shower, discarded his pyjamas and boxers, and stepped under the shower. James shampooed his hair and started singing "If I ruled the World!" as the water ran down his smooth, perfectly toned body. He'd started off singing in the shower, and still did it a lot! After a few more minutes James switched off the shower and dried his hair before going back to his room with a towel around his waist. In his room James dropped the towel and put on a pair of black boxers. Then he took out his lucky comb and started combing his hair while looking through his closet for a perfect outfit.

"James are you up? I heard you singing in the shower!" said a voice. James's girlfriend Tori Vega came into the room.

"Tori! haven't you ever heard of knocking?" yelled James.

"You're wearing underwear, James," replied Tori.

"Well, I guess it's my own fault for not locking the door," sighed James, "Still, you got to see this!" He gestured towards his rock-hard abs.

"I know," smiled Tori mischievously. "But the main reason I came in was to let you know everybody's waiting downstairs for the birthday boy."

"Well let them know I'll be down soon," replied James, as Tori left his room. "Now where was I?" He picked out a dark blue T shirt, designer jeans and his new sneakers.

When James got downstairs, everybody was waiting for him. Tori, his ex-girlfriend Lucy Stone, the rest of BTR, Kelly and Gustavo.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear James, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Thanks, guys," grinned James, "So what did you get me?"

"Your presents are right over there," said Kelly.

James started opening his presents. There was a PS4 and a few games from Lucy, a new Ipod from Logan, a bunch of designer clothes from Tori, and a whole bunch of other presents as well.

"These are great!" beamed James.

"And don't forget the cake!" James's Mom came into the room with a gigantic birthday cake.

"Wow!" said James, "Where did you get that?"

"I ordered it online," replied Ms. Diamond, "Well what are you waiting for?"

The cake tasted as brilliant as it looked, and the party that followed was even better!

"This has been a great birthday, Guys!" grinned James.

"See you tomorrow James!" Everybody left, except Tori.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" asked Tori.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" replied James.

At the beach, Tori wori a black swimsuit and James wore light blue swim trunks. "You look hot," said Tori. "So let's get in the water"

They spent some time at the beach before heading back to James's house.

When James opened the door his mother was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note saying she was out so he'd have the place to himself.

James and Tori went upstairs to watch his fovorite movie Zoolander.

"I love that movie almost as much as you Tori," said James after the movie.

"Aw, that's so sweet," replied Tori. "I could kiss you right now, In fact.."

Without another word Tori started kissing James passionately, their tongues battling for domination and as usual, Tori's won. James stopped for a moment to take his shirt off and then started the make-out again.

The two of them fell back on the bed and continued until they were down to just boxers and panties and bra at which point Tori said "Can we stop?"

James stopped promptly and asked " Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," replied Tori, "You're so hot I got out of control. I always wanted to wait until I got married before losing my virginity, You understand right?"

"I understand," said James, "To be honest I feel the same way, so I'm asking you now, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" yelled Tori, "So we might not be ready to have sex yet but seeing how it's your birthday why don't we still spend the night together?"

"That's a great idea," replied James, giving Tori one last kiss. "Good night."

The next morning, Tori was woken by the sound of her super-hot boyfriend/fiancee singing in the shower. "I can't wait to marry him." she thought to herself happily.

**Author's notes****;** **So how did you like it readers? I haven't mentioned on my profile but I'm a total James/Tori shipper, both the actora and the characters, and I wrote this story to celebrate James Maslow's 24th birthday yesterday. Happy Birthday James!**

**As always reviews would be loved! **


End file.
